


Past Present

by sofiaottoman



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Panic Attacks, Post Lazarus, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaottoman/pseuds/sofiaottoman
Summary: This is for the Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 prompt Day One/April 6th: Jason presents post-LazarusEverything seems normal if you ignore the fact that he should be dead. It's been about a year since his resurrection via Lazarus Pit when Talia sends him to Europe for training. It's perfectly ordinary until he starts to get sick.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Male Character(s), Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691602
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Past Present

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably being overly cautious with my tagging and rating - nothing explict appears on the page, but child sexual abuse and rape are heavily implied - but please be mindful of yourself. I've done my best to tag everything that needs to be, but if I have missed something out please let me know.

He is a few days shy of his eighteenth birthday, if you go by his birth certificate, when he presents. Late, especially for an omega. Honestly he thought he’d managed to dodge this particular bullet. Being an alpha or an omega was dangerous. He’d been feeling off for days, achey and just not quite right. He’d thought Stefan had been trying to get rid of him - it wouldn’t be the first time someone was unhappy that T was collecting what was owed - so he’d been keeping a close eye on the mercenary but other than his taste in bed mates, nothing in particular had stood out.

It is the second week of August and they are in Europe, somewhere near the French/Italian border, so of course it is hot. Stefan has a job of some kind that has him travelling between France, Italy and Spain something he has been determinedly keeping to himself when he’s not been torturing Jason in the guise of training. Talia was right, Stefan is good at what he does it's just a pity he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Still, if she didn’t want him to take out the trash then she should have sent him somewhere else, to someone else.

He wakes on the Wednesday feeling disorientated. The ache is back and more intense. He’s struggling to concentrate, and he feels like he is on the edge of a panic attack. Something is not right. Something is horribly familiar. It’s almost like… Jason lifts his arm to physically push the revelation away that’s looming just off conscious thought, aware of the cloying darkness that comes with it. He is frozen in place, struggling to keep his balance on the cliff edge. He knows any movement at all will send him toppling over.

“Omega.” He notices the danger in his room, in his bed too late. He turns, facing Stefan his teeth bared in a snarl hand scrambling for the knife under his pillow, but it is too late. The memories overwhelm him. He is five, he is six, he is seven meeting his father’s friends. He is eight the first time he makes a deal with Penguin and twelve the last time he does. The sharp stab of the needle breaking skin, and the cool burn of the liquid going into his veins. The waiting and then… It is just like he feels now.

x

When he come to, the first thing Jason notices is the cooling body of the alpha sprawled across the bed next to him throat torn out. He feels nothing but cool relief that the threat has been dealt with. He looks around the room trying to work out what has happened and how much time has passed. He feels numb until he tries to move, and then it is white hot agony. Panic claws at his throat but he swallows it back, he cannot allow it to take hold yet. Gritting his teeth he pulls himself up into a sitting position and turns to face the bed side table. He knocks the needle and syringe to the floor in his haste to grab his phone. Thankfully it still has power. It tells him he has lost a week - happy birthday to him - but he is too busy finding the contacts and scrolling. He finds the number and hits call. It rings. It seems like an eternity before it is picked up. “Hello?”

“T!” His voice cracks.

“Jason, are you safe?” She sounds cool and collected. She sounds like safety.

“T,” he whispers unable to find any other words.

“I am on my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've published on here in years so I'm open to receiving constructive criticism, but please be polite.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548984) by [sofiaottoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaottoman/pseuds/sofiaottoman)




End file.
